Megaman Battle Network X
by Darket
Summary: Long in the future, a virus somehow breaks loose into the network and begins it's reign of terror. But Aaron shortly after figures that the virus is too powerful for a Navi to defeat and creates X.EXE to counter it before it gets too strong.


Dynamo lunged backwards as the virus swung down at him. It's scythe-like arm smashed through the ground below him and wiping it away as if it were glass. Particles blasted upwards into the air before fading away into the blank halls of cyberspace. The enormous virus had surpassed Dynamo's body mass almost three fold. It's black insect like body and glowing eyes made it look more sinister than the normal virus he'd run into.

"Persistent!" Dynamo shouted before lunging forwards with his trusty beam saber.

The virus stared up at him to quickly react, but it was too late. By the time it pulled it's scythe out from the ground Dynamo's blade slashed it's head directly in two. He came to the ground and quickly turned to face his foe. The virus lifted up it's arms quickly before suddenly exploding into millions of pieces. The shock didn't do any damage to Dynamo like he had expected--a relief. Everything was clear now. the virus was completely eradicated from the system, making it safe for the other Navis to pass through.

"That's the seventh virus I've seen this week. Their spreading like a wild fire now," Dynamo said as he disabled his weapon. "Eric, what do you make of this?"

"I don't know, one every couple of weeks or so is common, but these viruses just keep coming." Eric replied through his PET.

"Every time they're either bigger or they just happen to be deadlier. either way," Dynamo said quickly as he rubbed his nose with his cocky grin bright on his face. "They rise, they fall, they rise, and then they fall again. It's just more busting experience for me. I'll take on anything!"

As those words escaped his mouth, he turned to his right to see a hover bike flying his way. On top of it was a green navi--Jet, his best friend. Jet quickly did a sharp left turn before coming to a drift and stopping just a few feet from Dynamo.

"Sorry I'm late, there's too many users plugged into the system right now. What happened?" Jet asked.

"Another scythe-virus. Except this time this one was way bigger, and it put up one hell of a good fight. I almost thought I wouldn't make it through this one." Dynamo replied as he watched the damaged ground repair itself.

"What's with these things?"

"That's the same thing I asked. It's becoming way too dangerous to keep tapped into the system like this. Fortunately I'm deigned to handle nearly any virus I come along. But if things keep up the way they've been I'm going to have some trouble soon."

"I think it's a good idea if we just jack out right now. You hear that Aaron?" Jet asked his controller.

"Gotcha, I'm going to release you right now." a firm voice spoke.

"I'll see you later Jet. I'm going to keep on the prowl for anymore viruses that may be in the area." Dynamo said quickly before rushing away.

"See ya' later." Jet replied before fading into nothing.

In the real world, Aaron quickly pulled his PET away from the computer before opening up another program on his screen.

"I guess we need to step up to the next level." Aaron said before scrolling through the documents.

He went down the list of files before seeing a lone file titled "X.EXE" just beneath his projects. Once it opened up, he continued to finish up his work on his next project—a Navi upgrade. Jet had been his Navi for the past two years. This new program he had been working on would increase Jet's fighting capabilities beyond anything the world ever knew. Aaron was a programmer almost full time, but not professionally, just something he loved to do. It was a talent, a gift, and it would serve him and the world good.

"How long until X.EXE is complete?" Jet asked.

"Just a little longer. X.EXE is a type of Navi that attaches itself to other Navis, making them much more powerful. When this is done Eric wont be able to talk up Dynamo anymore. He'll be begging for me to write the program fro him." Aaron replied as he continued typing.

"It's about time I got an upgrade. That hover bike you made me is cool and all, but I need some pizazz."

"Some preamo man, i's gonna rock. I'm just a few doobies and a couple hours of hard work away from completion. If all goes well I can have the project done today."

"Far out!"

**Somewhere inside cyberspace...**

A large virus begun to rise from the ground directly from the remains of others. Three Navis stood in front of it waiting for it to form. They were special ones, made to destroy any virus. The first one was the smallest of the group wielding a cape—Serges, the brains of the operation. To his right was a rather bulky Navi, his friend Violen. And finally to his left was a sword wielding Navi named Agile. The virus in front of them formed completely to create a black devilish type of program.

"Come." the virus spoke.

"Alright guys, let's spread out." Serges said quickly before jumping backwards.

All three of the Navis jumped away from each other while the virus quickly began to focus on its inner self. A purple aura began to form around it.

"You can't defeat me." the virus said again.

Violen swung his arm forward and released a large spike ball and chain from his palm. The weapon flew towards the virus and landed a direct hit across it's head. The sheer force of the object only caused the Virus' head to bend to the side.

"It didn't work." Violen said quickly as he drew back his weapon.

The virus turned to him and faded away into the vast emptiness before reappearing directly in front of Violen. The two swung towards each other and collided fists in mid air. A great ball of lightning struck from between their fists before exploding and shooting Violen flying backwards. The virus lifted it's palm to him and fired a volley of energy beams toward his target. Violen rolled across the ground before feeling a volley strike his side.

"No!" Serges shouted before holding his hands together and charging up a massive ball of energy.

He unleashed it onto the virus and watched the attack only bounce off of it's back. The virus was pushed forward just a few feet before turning around. It lifted it's hand to Serges and fired a beam of energy directly at him. To defend, Serges lifted up his arms and created a barrier to deflect the massive energy blast. On contact the barrier held up but the power from the beam continued to push Serges backwards.

"I can't hold him!" Serges screamed.

Agile quickly moved in while the virus was focused on destroying Serges. He came down with his sword and slahed the virus' back wide open. The energy beam disappeared while Agile continued to slice the virus into pieces. Serges regained control and begun to charge up another energy attack.

"Violen, hurry!" Agile shouted after jumping away.

Violen stood up, but he felt very much weakened from the attack. Never in his days had he seen something so powerful. Agile held up his hand along with Violen so they could all unleash their ultimate attack. The virus quickly regenerated before seeing three balls shooting directly at it. Once they struck it, the virus was quickly decimated within seconds by a huge explosion. A shock wave blasted outwards, leaving the three Navis satisfied.

"Mission accomplished." Agile said quickly.

The smoke cleared, leaving a hole in the ground where the nemesis once stood. The three walked away before grouping together.

"HQ, we've eradicated the virus from the system." Serges said quickly.

"Good work team. Keep on the lookout, there has to be more of them out there." a voice spoke back.

The trio walked continued forwards before turning back to the hole in the ground to see a hand grab onto the edge. These time a sentient being rose form the hole. It was a man, a bald man. ON his forehead was a round crystal. His body was covered with a green armor—the same virus, this time back for more.

"You've failed." the virus spoke.

"What the fuck man?" Violen asked.

"What are you?" Serges asked next.

"I am Sigma, I am your new god now." the virus spoke.

The three quickly got ready as they watched Sigma rise from the hole. He levitated in the air before finally lowering to the ground below. Serges created a barrier around himself before rushing forwards. Sigma grinned before the crystal on his head began to glow.

"Serges, wait!" Agile screamed.

It was too late. Before Serges could strike, a volley of energy bullets fired from the crystal on Sigma's head before stunning his target. Serges felt the barrage strike him. Not too long after the barrier around him was destroyed leaving the rest of his body open.

"NO!" Serges screamed before feeling thousands of bullets go directly into him.

Agile and Violen could only watch in horror as Serges was completely terminated by the virus. Violen opened his hands and created two flails while his comrade drew his blade.

"Serges," Violen said quickly. "I'll kill you!"

"Come on!" Sigma shouted before laughing.

Agile rushed forwards first while Violen quickly ran around him to get the virus from behind. The crystal on top of Sigma's head began to glow again. Once he opened fire, Agile began to swing his sword rapidly to deflect the shots coming at him. Outside of cyberspace, a group of programmers watching the fight prepared for the worst.

"We're going to have to terminate the network." the first spoke.

"Wait until they fall." another shouted.

Agile quickly lunged to his right while Violen swung one of his flails towards Sigma. The blunt force only caused Sigma to flinch. Instantly he stopped firing due to the small shock. Violen pulled his weapon back towards his palm before taking a second to breathe. Sigma shook off the damage before turning around and facing him. Seeing him open, Agile quickly rushed in while his opponent's back was turned. The sword in his hands began to glow bright red as he grew closer to Sigma. Violen rushed forwards so he and his partner could finally end this fight. Sigma quickly leaned back and did a quick flip over Agile's blade.

"How'd he see me?" Agile asked himself.

Just before he could turn, Sigma quickly drew his beam saber and impaled him in the chest. Violen froze after seeing the last of his team fall to the ground. Agile fell quickly before fading away just like Serges before him.

"Serges, Agile—I wont let it be in vane." Violen spoke finally.

"Terminate the network." a voice said aloud.

Sigma started to creep towards Violen with his saber still drawn to battle. Before he could move another foot a massive aura surrounded his opponent.

"It doesn't matter ho much extra energy you draw, you still can't defeat me." Sigma spoke as he began to hover off the ground.

Violen didn't speak, he only rushed forwards with both weapons drawn. Sigma watch closely as the first of Violen's flails shot towards him. With a simple swipe of his blade, the first weapon was eliminated.

"Damn!" Violen shouted before swing the flail on his left arm.

It shot directly towards Sigma's forehead but only managed to get a few feet close before being blown away by one of his energy bolts. A blue smoke cloud spread through the area, causing both to be pushed backwards. Neither could see now. Now the odds seemed a little more even. Violen tried to be as silent as possible as he scanned the air for his target. Sigma sheathed his weapon and quickly did the same. As he continued forwards, he heard a whoosh to his left and jumped away. Violen's fist came crashing down into the Ground below.

"One minute en counting." a voice said aloud.

The crystal atop Sigma's forehead shined white as he locked in on his opponent. A bright streak of light shot from it and through Violen's forehead. After going straight through, his body faded away into the smoke around them. He laughed.

"AHHHH!!" Violen screamed as he lunged from the smoke.

Sigma could only move and see a huge fist smash him directly across the face. The simple cheap shot sent him spinning into the smoke and out of sight. Violen quickly lifted his hand and activated a chip placed into his owner's PET.

"50 seconds." another voice said quickly.

"Just hold him off a little longer!" said the next.

Sigma spun quickly to his feet before lunging directly at his opponent. He swung his leg out using every bit of force behind it. Violen only moved his head back while his attacker went crashing into the ground.

"There's just no stopping you!" Sigma shouted before lifting his beam saber.

"Just fight me!" Violen shouted once he felt the chip take effect.

Sigma swung at him and watched in shock as Violen grabbed it with his bare hands. After grabbing the blade, he quickly pulled it aside and swung his fist directly at Sigma's forehead and watched as the power behind it smashed the foe's face in. Blood spurted from the crystal as Sigma paced backwards.

"terminating the network in 30 seconds!" shouted another voice.

"Don't leave me here, somebody jack me out!" Violen shouted.

A bolt of lightning spun around Sigma's body as he began to stand up straight again. Violen rushed in and struck him once more directly in the chest. The force shot him on his back before he went sliding across the ground. A trail of smoke followed him all the way until he finally stopped.

"Not feeling so tough now, huh?" Violen yelled again. "I can beat you!"

"Velgauder!" Sigma screamed quickly.

Violen froze before hearing a pair of footsteps to his right. After turning, he saw dog-like virus rushing directly at him with it's fangs drawn.

"What the..." Violen muttered before being tackled by the dog.

He fell to the ground with the creature's teeth sinking into his right arm. After a short struggle he managed to throw it off of him. Once it landed, the creature lunged forwards again, this time biting into his neck. Violen screamed in agony as he tried to get on his feet. The second he got a hold of the creature's jaws he slung it as far as he could. There was a loud yelp as it slammed into the ground and rolled off.

"Failure!" Sigma screamed after getting to his feet.

"So what now, do you still want to fight me?" Violen asked.

"It's time you see my true form. There's no waking up from this nightmare."

Just as Sigma put his arms aside, the area began to rumble. Violen braced himself.

"Is this it?" Violen asked.

Sigma froze. "It's not me."

"Terminating the network now." a voice spoke.

The two looked around the area to see the walls around them starting to fade away. Sigma turned to his pet before seeing it fade away.

"No, not like this!" Sigma screamed.

"I guess this puts your reign of terror to an end." Violen replied with a chuckle.

"Not like this!"

"Goodbye cruel world!"

Violen quickly faded away, leaving Sigma all alone. Just seconds later he was deleted as well. The programmers on the outside scurried around the room.

"Make sure it's gone!" the first shouted.

"Oh yeah, he's gone. Nothings getting out of that. Just one second," the second spoke as he struck a few keys. "There. No more Sigma!"

"Too bad it cost us our whole team."

"It was a worthy sacrifice." another voice spoke.

"Dr. Cain, did you catch any of that?"

"Oh yes, quite a battle. But there will be more viruses just like him, if not worse. We have to be prepared." Dr. Cain added as he stepped forwards.

By this year he had finally reached a ripe old age of 82. The whole building from the foundation up was created by him. He ran this corporation—Terikon—a world known virus busting agency. I his mind there was nothing that couldn't be accomplished.

"What are we going to do about the Navis? We have their old data somewhere, we can probably rebuild them." a programmer said quickly.

"Oh no, I think it's time we've moved on. I thought those Navis were just fine, but we've been using them for years. I've been working on something here for the past two months. It's lacking, but I'm pretty sure it's just what we need," Dr. Cain said with his old cracking voice as he lifted up his PET. "Something that can serve us all."


End file.
